cool_kid95s_star_wars_and_kinda_pokemon_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 3: a year later
VOLUME 3: a year Later '' ''Chapter 1: new recruit! it all starts with general grievous sleeping in his rocking chair with sad music, burning fireplace, a boombox, his mask from pre cyborg era , his skull , a action figure with his light sabers, and a portrait of his DEATH. however his doorbell rings causing him to run at sonic speedshttp://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Speed_DX and he also presses the button to make his room less depressing. this makes his boombox come to life , asking were grievous is going , grievous replies"to the Front door". It's A.R.M.S. or as his birth certificate calls him aron roy mcoy "soy" but grievous asks him "what about the s!"(Grievous doesn't know about the s). ARMS says "It stands soy my parents are vegans". Grievous'special magna guard (with a loose right eye) says "who wants Ice cream" arms and grievous both say "ME". chapter 2 : Ice cream oF doom! After getting prepared arms, magnaguard who i'll call LEMG, and grievous go to the ice cream stand next door grievous getting: double chocolate , mint chocolate chip, and a chocolate bar arms got chocolate ice cream and L.E.M.G. got nothing cause he's a robot/droid however a B1 battle droid riding a droid gunship commands them to surrender. grievous yells never and throws his mint chocolate chip ice cream at the battle droid causing it to explode bringing down the gunship on the ice cream stand killing the ice cream vendor so they go to the queens castle. meanwhile the queen , jabba and t.o.t.c.b.n. are watching star wars 6 . jabba proclaims "I hate this movie" however totcbn disagrees causing jabba to get TRIGGERED!!!!!!!!!!!' A'ND then grievous knocks on the door. there's no answer, so he cuts a hole in it with his lightsabers. Grievous tells the queen "were under atta''ck" the queen tells him to get the troops and the R9, grievous says "ok" so grievous grabs R9-79 and turns him on causing R9-79 to ZAP GRIEVOUS! and then they go down the elevator to troop bay 36 grievous points to troops saying "over there are the troops" arms asks "are those clone troopers" grievous says no arms asks him "why do they wear that armor" grievous replies "for nostalgia" arms is confused? grievous proclaims "troops time 4 battle" the troops get in their carriers and grievous and co get in their's however bobby sees and jumps in his ship with his talking blankey , known as Blankey. then their ships connect into one bigger ship 'CHAPTER 3: triple Ship' it all starts off with grievous commenting "Isn't there another ship?", because yes, there is another ship it's chester's ship.(chester is from volume 2) their ships fuse into one abomination as it flies into the ultimate gunship. they make a plan - chester,will, and R9-79 WILL guard the ship while grievous, arms, and LEM-G will go take down death and darth reveen and also doom slayer. those guys were the bad guys. bobby and blankey took a different way than the other guys though. LEM-G walks out and a b1 asks him "what's your ship #?" then LEM-G SHOCKS the b1 while saying "number this". the other b1 attacks but is SMASHED by ARMS arms then grievous and co go to jail section of the ship were they get attacked by slim shadies. meanwhile chester wakes up will (who is smoking) and warns him of the b2s approaching will calls the b2s fat and they shoot his cigarette and burns the whole him to ash. however the sprinklers go off , but it's too late will got burned to death by his cigarette. there is a lesson here as said by chester who say's don't smoke kids or this will happen. meanwhile grievous and co find a prisoner, so they let him free. 'chapter 4: Noah's mark '''